LOVE, SHOPPING & DETENTION
by XxNaleyfanxX
Summary: NALEY But few other characters appear Nathan and Haley have to get Luke a present for his birthday. FUN AND FLUFFY
1. Chapter 1

It was Tuesday, 2 days before Lucas's birthday Nathan and Haley were in their apartment, Nate was playing NBA Live and Haley was trying to talk to him, he wasn't paying much attention.

"So tomorrow will you come with me after school" Haley asked getting herself a soda out the fridge

"Where" Nathan asked all his attention on the game

Haley couldn't believe she'd been talking to Nathan for the past 10 minutes and he hadn't listened to a word she'd said, she'd show him for not listening to her.

"To the hospital for my pregnancy test results"

Nathan froze

"Least i know how to get your attention, Nate i had to tell you i might be pregnant for you to even acknowledge i was in the room"

"So your not pregnant" Nathan asked a little worried, no matter what he'd stick by her, there was no question if he would or wouldn't she was his wife the love of his life and the baby would be a part of them but he thought they'dhave kidz in a few years down the track.

"No of course not but ive been talking to you on what to get Luke for his birthday and yo haven't been listening at all, i thought you were suppose to listen to someone you love" Haley said in a weak voice knowing her last statement would definetly get Nathan listening to her.

"Hey hey you know i love you more than anything in the whole world" Nathan said getting up from where he was sitting and walking over to Haley.

"And i promise to listen to you"

"Promise" Haley questiond wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck, he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her waiste.

"I do" Nathan said leaning forward, thoughts of his and haley's wedding flashing through his brain, he captured Haley's lips in a searing kiss. The kiss grew more passionate by the second until they both pulled apart when air became an issue.

"So where do you want to go tomorrow" Nathan asked keeping Haley wrapped in his arms

"Shopping for Luke's birthday"

Nathan groaned

"But hales i hate shopping can't you go with Brooke or Peyton, Brooke is his girlfriend after all and she'll know what he likes.

"Nate your his brother, besides is it a crime for a girl to want to go shopping with her extremely hot husband.

"Flattery will get you know where Mrs Scott but this will" Nathan said captureing Haley's lips in his own. 


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

Science, 2nd period was just about to start, Nathan and Lucas and some of the guys off the basketball team were sat at the back of the class laughing and fooling around. Haley, Brooke and Peyton were sat a couple of rows from the front discussing Luke's birthday.

"I can't wait" Brooke squealed

"I know but damb i can't believe we have to come to school" Peyton said

"God ye i forgot about that or well i'll just have to cheer him up" Brooke said laughing

"Don't wanna know" Haley and Peyton said in unison

The conversation went on a little longer just girly chit chat, the teacher soon came in.

"Good day class. Nathan a pupil found this on the courtyard it's assigned to you" the teacher said handing Nathan a envelope, everyone looked at him curious to know what it was, except one girl she just went red and put her head down.

Nathan opened the envelope to find a love letter he read aloud

"Dear Nathan, id just like to tell you your the hottest guy ever and i love you, please go out with me.  
From the love of your life P.s Im in your science class

Everyone looked around but didnt notice the girl in the corner

"Erm sorry but im a happily married man" Nathan said holding up his hand with his wedding band on, he looked at Haley she looked at him

"There's only one person in the world for me and that's my wife"

"Awwwwwww" all the girls said

Haley's eyes filled with tears she mouthed i love you, Nate mouthed it back

"God he loves her so much" Brooke said to Peyton

"Well he did marry her"

"Shut up Peyt you know what i meant" Both girls started laughing.

PLease leave reviews letting me know what you think and if you have any suggestions.  
Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

The rest for the of the day ran pretty smoothly for the gang, Peyton got asked to do a piece of art for a competition the school was entered in, Lucas found an amazing book in the library and Haley hlped a tutee pass a really inportant test.  
It was now last period, there was about twenty minutes untill the class ended and Brooke was really bored.

"Haley" Brooke tapped her on the shoulder but she didnt answer

"Haley talk to me"

Haley turned around "Brooke be quiet were gunner get in trouble"

"Miss James you know i don't tollerate talking in my class" The teacher said in a angry voice, Haley turned to face her

"Im really sorry but its Mrs Scott not Miss James"

Nathan smiled when he heard Haley correcting the teacher on her name.

"You can say sorry but you were still talking, detention after school"

"What" Haley saidin an annoyed tone

"Don't answer me back Mrs Scott"

"Fine"

"Come on thats not fair" Nathan said, anger clearly evident in his voice

"Nate it's ok, don't get yourself in trouble" Haley said pulling on his arm

"No baby you were only talking you don't deserve detention"

"Mr Scott i say whats suitable punishment not you"

"Well your punishment sucks"

"That's it you can spend the frest of the lesson outside"

"Whatever" Nathan said standing up, he kissed Haley very passionately then walked to the door to leave but before he did he turned to find a blushing Haley and said

"Just ignore her Hales she's just jealous because your hot and she's not.

The whole class burst out laughing, that was the thing with Nathan if anyone did or said anything to his family he wouldnt just sit back and allow it especially if it came down to Haley.

Not long after, the bell went and the class was dismissed. Nathan didn't bother waiting around to see if he had detention or not he just left. Haley was just sat in her seat stareing at the clock, only 58 minutes left.

"Nate wait up" Lucas yelled running to catch up with him

"You wanna go down to the rivercourt, shoot some hoops seen as Haley as detention"

"Well i was knda hoping you could help me with that" Nathan said mischieve written all over his face

"What you thinking now" Lucas asked knowing all to good Nate was up to something

"All i need you to do is go back to class and see if the teacher is still there, leave the rest up to me"

"Ok man" Lucas said turning around and heading back to the classroom he'd just left. He knocked once and entered, Haley was the only one there.

"What you doin" Haley asked

"I think i left a book behind" Lucas said pretending to look for it

"Must of left it in the class before i better go check, cya Hales"

"Ok cya Luke"

LUke told Nate then left to go see if Brooke wanted to go out, Nathan walked back into school and into Haley's detention.

"Nate what are you doing here" Haley asked shocked, she thought he'd of went home straight away

"Well i thought i was taking my wife shopping" he said pulling Haley up into his arms

"I cant baby ive got to do detention"

"The teacher isn't here you can just leave" Nathan said smirking.

"Nate i'll just get in more trouble"

"You'll only get detention again and im pretty sure i can get in trouble so i'll have detention with you"

Nathan looked at Haley pulling the hugest pair of puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen

"PLease baby"

"Ok let's go, oh and Nate thank you for earlier"

"I didn't do anything any other guy wouldn't do"

"God i love you"

"I love you too"

Please review because ive hardly gotten any.  
Thank you 


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan and Haley were walking around the mall hand in hand

"So do you know what your getting Luke" Nathan asked

"Not really but i thought something that meant something to him, maybe something to do with basketball, what do you think"

"Ye or you could get him a book you know he's wierd like that"

Haley started laughing

"Nate if you like reading it doesn't mean your wierd"

"Well i know if you asked me what would i rather do play a video game or read a book, id play a video game"

"That's just you Nate, i mean i like reading so does that mean im wierd" Haley said stopping and wrapping her arms around Nathan.

"Baby whatever you do you couldn't be wierd" Nathan said also wrapping his arms around Haley and looking deep in to her eyes.

"Ok Mr Charmer but how about we say Luke's different not wierd"

"Ok" Nathan said already occupied with Haley's mouth

Nathan drew back a couple of seconds later

"Hales i thought i was Hot Shot Scott, you must have me mixed up with another boyfriend you call Mr Charmer, i mean we can't be that hard to tell apart i am Nathan Scott afterall" Nathan said, the Scott smirk perfectly in place.

"Oh funny, but you must have me mixed up with someone because i don't have a boyfriend i have a husband.

"Just the way i like it" Nathan said, captureing Haley's lips yet again. After a few minutes of making out Haley realised that she was stood in the middle of the mall having a full make out session with her husband, she pulled back blushing.

After a minute or so of getting her breathing under control she said

"Come on Hot Shot we still got a present to buy" she turned and headed in the direction of a book store.

"Wifes who knew they could be so demanding, kinda turns me on" Nathan said catching up to Haley, grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers.

Not long after they settled on a book they'd heard Luke talking about and a red leather basketball inscripted with his initials. 


	5. Chapter 5

Luke's birthday went great, he loved all of his presents especially the book from Nathan and Haley. The gang were now all down at the Rivercourt with some friends from school. The guys were playing a game and the girls were sat on the sides gossiping however Nathan and Haley were making out.

"Quit it you guys your affecting my game" Luke shouted

"Your...just...jealous" Nate said between kisses

"Unlike you i don't just think about making out with my girlfriend, wife in your case"

Nathan looked down at Haley

"Now baby you can't say thats not wierd"

Haley snickered

"Ok he's wierd"

They both started laughing everyone else just stared at them not getting the joke but they soon got back to their game of tonsil tennis.

XxThe EndxX

Hope you like and please let me know what you think it only takes a minute. 


End file.
